The Big Four AUs
by 101 and more ways to fangirl
Summary: This is all about the big four. From collage, to Hogwarts, to regular, to what ever little stories that pop in my head. Their will be random stories. I'll try to keep the chapters of one little story together, but I can't promise it will always be that way. I am open to any suggestions about the big four.


**Hi everyone. Okay here's the plan. I kept getting these Ideas about the big four. So I decided I would write about them. These will be different stories, but it all contains the big four and maybe some other Disney/DreamWorks characters. Some stories may have more than one chapter and that's okay. **

**Also to my followers who read my other stories sorry about not updating. I had critters block, and I kinda lost interest but I should be back soon. She im getting into the Percy Jackson fandom and I want to read all of those books before I go back into writing again sorry for not updating I will try to update more chapters I just don't know when. Again in very sorry.**

**Now about this chapter. Warning it has some curse word in it. And please review. The more you review the faster and more I write.**

* * *

><p>"I cant believe she would do that!" Merida yelled in a Scottish accent. As she paced the floor infront of the couch. Where Jack and Hiccup were sitting. They all went over to Merida' s apartment after reversal that day. The apartment use to be Merida AND Rapunzel' s apartment, but Rapunzel moved out after she quit the band.<p>

"Yeah, it's not like her to do that." Hiccup said getting a little angry and he's normally the calm one.

"It's all because of her new boyfriend Flynn Rider." Jack said as his knuckles turned white.

"I mean. It was her idea to form a band in the first place! And the month before the nationals, she decides to blow us off and joins Flynn' s band!" Merida yelled " Who does she think she is!"

"Any band will wind with her voice." Hiccup said.

"And the worst part of it is that she asked if we can still be friends!"

"I understand why she would did it though, and she's right all we did was complain." Jack said falling back on the couch.

_A few weeks earlier._

"Hey Rapunzel. Where we're you last night. You weren't at rehearsal?" Jack asked as he walked up to Rapunzel' s locker on her left side. Hiccup and Merida came up on her right side.

Rapunzel crouched down to the bottom of her locker to get her textbook. When she came back up she took a deep breath and said "I decided to quit the band."

"What!?" Jack, Hiccup, and Merida said in unison. Everyone in the hallway stopped what they were doing and looked at them for a little bit, then went back on to what they were doing before.

"It was a tough decision, but I'm leaving to go.. to go be the lead singer in.. in Flynn' s band.I'm leaving, because you guys never wanted to.. to form the band in the first place. Now y..you guys have.. have every right to be mad at.. at me..a-and I'm well aware that.. that you guys will need a lead singer. Well I..I thought about that too, a-and I was thinking that..that Jack could sing. I h-hope that that we could st-still be friends?"Rapunzel said sounding like she is about to cry.

"What?" Hiccup said in shock at what he just heard.

"Rapunzel" Jack started "you just can't-"

"My decision is final, Jack." Rapunzel interrupted Jack, slamming her locker, and trying to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." Rapunzel said pushing past them and started to head down the hall to her next class.

"Are you serious!" Merida yelled "After all the effort and hard work we put into it!"

Rapunzel stopped dead in her tracks as everyone gathered around them.

"As if!" Rapunzel yelled turning around furiouse. Everybody only saw her get this mad was on prank day. When Jack decided to cut her hair (not alot just about an inch). Since then everybody knew not to get Rapunzel mad.

"I WAS THE ONE WHO GOT PUT THE MOST FUCKING EFFORT INTO MAKING THE BAND! I WAS THE ONE WHO FUCKING CAME UP WITH THE IDEA TO FORM A BAND! I WAS THE ONE WHO FUCKING MADE THE STUPID SCHEDULE! I WAS THE ONE WHO FUCKING GOT YOUR INTRUMENTS AND TAUGHT YOU HOW TO FUCKING PLAY THEM! I WAS THE ONE WHO FUCKING PULLED ALL NIGHTERS TO FUCKING STUDY AND MAKE THE FUCKING STUPID SONGS!" Rapunzel couldn't hold it in anymore. By now she was crying and screaming. Now everybody see all the stress that was builders up in her.

Rapunzel was really really mad. Rapunzel rarely ever cursed. "SO DON'T FUCKING COME TO ME YELLING THAT I WASN'T THE ONE WHO DIDN'T FUCKING PUT EFFORT IN THIS! WHEN ALL YOU GUYS FUCKING DID WAS COMPLAIN ABOUT HOW FUCKING REHEARSALS INTERVENED WITH YOUR _PRECIOUS_ ARCHERY OR FUCKING HOCKY GAMES, AND HOW YOU ALMOST HAVE TO PULL AN ALL NIGHTER FOR STUDYING AND ALMOST FAILING THE STUPID FUCKING CLASS! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT! I FUCKING FAILED MY CLASSES FOR YOUR GUYS FUCKING ASSES! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE HAPPY, THAT YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE TO FUCKING WORRY ABOUT THIS FUCKING STUPID BAND! BUT NOOOO! You guys do care." Rapunzel said that line all sweet and innocent " WELL TOO BAD! I DON'T!"

And with that Rapunzel stormed off to her next class. Leaving ever one shocked out of their mind.

Ever since then Jack, Hiccup, and Merida has been ignoring her every way possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... What did you think of it. Good, bad. Yay, nay. If you dont like it please be kind about it please. So please review.<strong>


End file.
